ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Aron Rosby
Ser Aron Rosby is the son of Edric Rosby and Elaena Celtigar, the half-brother of Elaena Waters, and the brother of Steffon, Yohn and Illyn Rosby. He is the father of Morgon, Shiera, Myra, Renfred and Bartimos Rosby, and uncle of Maric Rosby, the captain of the Goldcloaks. He currently serves as the Red Keep's Master-of-Arms, steadfast in his role since the rule of King Steffon. In his youth, Aron squired for Ser Robert Horpe in the Stormlands, and was later knighted during the Dornish Rebellion where he showed exceptional talent and skill in the art of combat. He married Elinor Brune sometime before the rebellion broke out in full force, and was a father at war's end. By the time of the coronation of King Orys I Baratheon, Aron had two daughters and three sons with his faithful wife and now lived and worked in the Red Keep. Once the Second War of Reclamation began, Aron was tapped to lead instead of follow and proceeded to participate in almost every campaign across that particular theatre of war. He was wounded at the fabled Battle of the Red Fork, and was forced to remain in King's Landing for the duration of the war to recover. One might think this would give him the time to focus on his family, but they had always been particularly distant through no one's fault, and thus they remained even as the years turned the second war into memories alone. Conflict is never put down for long, though, and once the Dance of the Stags erupted across the Stormlands, Aron Rosby answered his King's call once more. At first set to raid with the other Rosby men, Aron would converge with Loyalist forces at the Battle of Haystack Hall and slay Lord Thoros Dondarrion, taking his Valyrian Steel sword as a prize. Appearance Standing at a tall height for commoners (though decidedly average for a nobleman), and with blonde hair and handsome features, Aron is not hard to miss. He tends to keep a cold and stern face at most times, and it's rare to get even a chuckle out of him. History Born in 341AC to Edric Rosby and Elaena Celtigar, Aron Rosby was born as a healthy and happy child, though he always more resembled his mother than his father. Although they only shared the one parent, Aron elected to try and always stick close to his brother, even as an infant. He was always close to his side and attempting to get his attention, which did not always go so well. Even from that very young age, the signs of a poor temper were quite obvious in how he lashed out, but he did not scream or cry as many young boys would while doing it. He was quiet, with only an upset frown decorating his face. Aron was not big or hefty, but he was strong enough even as a child, and after being sent to serve as a page at Maidenpool while still young, he was quickly known as a bully and someone who enjoyed feeling powerful over others, particularly the other young pages in the care of House Mooton. His valyrian blood, coming from his mother was only used to bolster his ego, to convince himself and others that he was particularly important, moreso than they were. As he and the other boys started to grow older though, thins began to change. He was well-built, but lean and a bit more slight compared to the others, especially a couple of Crakehall boys who he had tormented particularly badly. He only got worse as he realised how the power dynamic seemed to change, and continued to try and put down the other pages, before they all had enough. First, he lost a fight to one of the Crakehall boys, and the next time, all the other pages beat on him together, leaving him for the Maester to find. Partly to train the boy for what was to come, but mostly to protect him from further retribution and beatings, his parents elected to take him from Maidenpool and sent him in the opposite direction - to squire under Ser Robert Horpe in the Stormlands, and to learn about what it meant to be a Knight. Although he had little idea what he was doing, the boy was gifted in the art of fighting and killing, and seemed to go through it with a cold and calculating demeanour, seeming to not be bothered by any risk or worry for his own life. Aron enjoyed his time as a squire, and more importantly, he was loyal. He stuck to Ser Robert’s side at all times, trying to follow the Knight’s instructions to the letter. If there was one thing that Aron was good at, it was following orders, and he expected just as much from others. He would often demand that others listen to Robert and obey what he was telling them, often resulting in the knight scolding or shushing him away. Just before the Dornish Rebellion, Aron was given news and brought back home for a temporary stay - he was to marry Elinor Brune, of the Riverlands. The wedding went off without a hitch, and Aron resolved it in himself to woo his lovely bride even if just during the wedding itself. Thankfully, they seemed to get along well, even with how much warmer and emotional Elinor seemed to be, compared to the stoic and stern man she had chosen for her. When Aron rejoined Ser Robert in his trials, he could not know that his wife was already pregnant. Things changed more drastically for Aron at the turn of 356AC, when he joined his Knight master in the war against the Dornish, who rebelled against the King, Loras I Baratheon. Aron and Ser Horpe joined the King’s host, and for once in his life, the young squire looked excited. He rode with Ser Robert into the Stormlands, where their host was set upon by Selmy men in the Battle of Harvest Hall. Aron fought with great valour, killing multiple Selmy soldiers to reach Ser Robert after they were separated. Though he protected his Knight valiantly, Ser Robert was too wounded to continue. Before he died of the blood loss caused by his injuries, Horpe had enough strength to knight Aron after the battle was over. The rest of the Dornish Rebellion seemed almost like a blur to the young Knight. The most he remembered was the siege of Wyl, mostly because of his brother Steffon’s close call with an arrow that almost killed him due to later infection. Having almost lost his brother in the same way as the King, Rosby was sure that all of Wyl had poisoned their weapons, and developed a distrust of Dornish warriors in particular. He shed no tears when their house was left extinct. Thanks to his great skill as a warrior and the way that he seemed to be able to inspire discipline in men, Aron was asked by Steffon Baratheon, son of Loras, to return with him to King’s Landing and serve amongst the courts. He was greatly honoured, and had aspired for the Kingsguard. Unfortunately, his aspirations were for nought. Despite trying many times over to prove himself, Rosby was never appointed to that hallowed, sacred brotherhood of Knights. It was not all bad, though. Steffon Baratheon had Aron appointed as his Master of Arms, handling training and discipline for not only the royal levies themselves, but even for the Gold Cloaks. Aron was proud of his work and position, but made a point of never boasting, sticking to his orders and doing his duty as effectively as he could. To his credit, he was good at it. He served Steffon faithfully, and elected to do the same for his son, Orys I Baratheon. Even amongst all of the upheaval with the Small Council leading up to the Second War of Reclamation, Aron remained steadfast as Master of Arms. By now, he had five children with his wife Elinor, and the two remained faithful to each other. Elinor remained the one thing that Aron could show true affection for, struggling even with his children. Despite that, he was dedicated, trying his best to be the father they needed. As the war began, Aron once again joined a King’s Host, this time as a leader of men as opposed to just a squire, knight or warrior. He fought in almost every battle that the King’s host found itself in, and found himself conflicted- not least because Maidenpool, the castle in which he had been raised as a page, became one of the earliest battlegrounds. Aron fought until he was eventually wounded at the battle of the Red Fork, and was taken back to King’s Landing soon after. He would eventually hear news of his King’s defeat. After the war, both the house of his mother and wife were separated from him, being taken into the Riverlands of the North. With half of his family cut off, even his children finding the separation from cousins, aunts and uncles and so many more difficult, he focused even more on his work. He has become quite detached from his family, even as some of them stayed with him in the capital - his eldest son being sent off to Squire and soon becoming a Knight himself, and his two younger sons also squiring for men of other houses. Aron, loyal to family as always, was one of the men who recommended his nephew Maric to the King when the time came for the new selection of a Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. Feeling even more pride as yet another of his family found command in the capital, the ambition that was within Rosby finally began to creep out as a new war began. With the Stormlands in rebellion, Aron was naturally drawn into it alongside Orys Baratheon. At the Battle of Haystack Hall, finding himself in familiar territory, he acted quickly, rushing to find the commander of the Stormlander forces on the other side. Instead, he found Thoros Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven. Though he barely survived the duel, left with a scar on the right side of his face from the encounter, he ran his sword through the great warrior of R’hllor, and took his sword with him. Personality Timeline Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:House Rosby Category:Character